IMPOSSIBILITY
by tangerine23
Summary: [republish] " berhenti mengharapkan ketidakmungkinan, Huang Renjun " tags : JAEMREN NOREN NOHYUCK RENJUN JAEMIN JENO DONGHYUCK NCT DREAM. BXB. ONESHOOT


**KETIDAKMUNGKINAN**

BXB

Jeno x Renjun

Jaemin x Renjun

Jeno x Donghyuck

 **One Shoot.**

Happy Reading ~~~

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak cukup pantas untuk disebut kamar, karena melihat betapa hancurnya keadaan kamar ini – itupun ulah penghuninya. Seseorang dengan tubuh rapuhnya terlihat meringkuk disudut ruangan dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang telah mengering dipipi ranumnya. Orang itu menangis sejak 2 jam yang lalu, menangis sampai berhenti karena saking lelahnya ia mengisak airmata.

Huang Renjun namanya. Ia menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosongnya, wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah seakan-akan baru saja mengikuti latihan militer yang begitu menguras kekuatan fisik dan mental. Namun tragisnya, alasan yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini bukanlah hal yang memang benar-benar menguji nyali, hanya masalah hati.

Sinar matahari tampak menerobos masuk melewati gorden transparan itu, membuat seseorang yang masih terlelap dibalik selimut tebalnya menggeliat kecil merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang lambat laun dapat berubah menjadi panas jika ia tidak segera bangkit dari tidur panjangnya.

" Sudah Bangun? " seseorang yang lain – yang ada diruangan ini sedang duduk di sofa dan menatapnya khawatir. " Apa kau sudah baikan? " orang itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri ranjang lalu duduk ditepinya. Orang yang ditanya kemudian mengangguk pelan.

" Semalam aku datang dan menemukanmu pingsan di kamar, Renjun-ah " ia berkata dengan penuh kecemasan, terlihat dari tatapan dan tangan nya yang meremas ujung kaki Renjun.

" Aku baik-baik saja Jaemin " Renjun menanggapinya kemudian mengulas senyum yang lembut – ciri khasnya. Kemudian orang yang bernama Jaemin itu hanya membuang nafasnya panjang. Seolah tidak ada gunanya ia bertanya tentang keadaan Renjun, karena orang dihadapan nya ini akan selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Namun Jaemin tidak peduli, ia bangkit dan mengambil sarapan Renjun yang sudah ia siapkan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum Renjun terbangun kemudian menaruhnya dihadapan Renjun.

" Kau harus makan agar kau kuat untuk menangis lagi "

" HEI "

Renjun menatap kesal kearah Jaemin yang tidak ditanggapi oleh orangnya. Jaemin malah menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya. Sebenarnya saat ini bukan mood nya untuk menyentuh barang elektronik tersebut, hanya saja ia sedikit gengsi jika harus memperhatikan wajah kesal Renjun dengan bibirnya yang manyun dan mata innocentnya itu. Tapi diam-diam Jaemin mencuri pandang lagi dengan sosok yang sedang mencoba menghabiskan sarapannya dengan tidak berselera itu.

" Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini Jaemin? " Renjun yang sedikit risih dengan keadaan sekitarnya hanya mengaitkan sebelah tangannya pada lengan Jaemin. Yang lengannya sedang dipeluk kemudian menyunggingkan senyum, " Kau butuh bersenang-senang " matanya masih belum berpaling dari sosok sederhana yang berada didepannya ini.

" Hanya kau yang senang berada disini, aku tidak "

Oh tidak lagi. Renjun memanyunkan bibirnya lalu menatap Jaemin dengan ekspresi kesal versinya.

" Nanti selesai dari sini akan kubelikan ice cream " bisik Jaemin mencoba menahan rasa gemasnya.

" Plus cotton candy? " tawar Renjun

" Bonus red velvet "

" DEAL! "

Keduanya pun berjabat tangan atas kesepakatan kecil yang mereka rencanakan untuk sepulang dari Cafe Dewasa ini. Jaemin memang sangat mencintai tempat penuh dosa seperti ini, bahkan turut memfitnah Renjun dengan mengatakan bahwa ia pun menyukainya.

30 menit berlalu, namun mereka tak juga beranjak dari tempat itu. Bagi Jaemin ia tidak akan cukup jika belum menghabiskan 2 jam-an berada disini namun Renjun yang penuh ketidaknyamanan terus saja bergumam kecil akan ketidaksukaannya pada tempat ini, bahkan sejak satu menit mereka menyetujui kesepakatan itu.

Jaemin memutar bola matanya jengah, " Kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan, kau sudah legal untuk ada di tempat seperti ini sejak 5 tahun yang lalu Renjun " kemudian ia menenggak lagi beer nya.

" Berhenti minum atau aku akan melemparmu ketengah jalan saat pulang nanti "

" Hei, aku tidak pernah mabuk hanya dengan sekaleng beer. Jangan khawatir " Jaemin mencoba pembelaan dirinya.

" Hanya orang gila yang Minum disiang hari "

Renjun berdecak kesal merasa bicara dengan Jaemin seperti sedang bicara dengan patung jeju. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya Renjun merasa matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat-sangat mudah tersensor oleh indera penglihatanya.

Renjun menajamkan pandangannya dan merasa seakan hatinya sedang diremas, ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat dari objek yang ia tangkap tadi.

" Kau kenapa? " merasa ada yang salah dari gelagat Renjun, kemudian Jaemin berbalik dan mengedarkan pandangannya, tak perlu waktu lama Jaemin pun kembali pada posisinya. Ia tau apa yang membuat Renjun tiba-tiba kembali pada mode-gloomy nya.

" Ayo pergi " Jaemin hendak meraih tangan Renjun dan menariknya keluar dari Neraka Dunia ini, namun gagal ketika ia melihat sebulir – dua bulir cairan bening mengalir melewati pipinya. Jaemin mendesah kasar lalu kembali duduk hendak menghentikan kesakitan Renjun yang tiba-tiba menyeruak. Namun pada dasarnya Jaemin bukanlah seorang yang pandai dalam mengobati luka orang lain, dan yang kini terjadi hanya dirinya yang sedang menatap Renjun dari arah samping dalam diam. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Jaemin pun bisa merasakan sesak di dadanya saat melihat Renjun menangis tanpa bersuara. Jika ia boleh menawarkan, ia bersedia Renjun menangis sekeras-kerasnya dalam dekapannya. Namun itu dia sihir, jangankan berucap sesuatu, menepuk pundaknya pun Jaemin tak sanggup.

Kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka sosok yang kehadirannya tidak diinginkan pun bergabung diantara mereka, dalam keadaan Renjun yang sedang tidak baik.

" Renjun... " Orang itu berucap dengan suara dingin namun dapat menyiratkan bahwa ia orang yang paling harus bertanggung jawab atas seluruh cairan bening yang sudah terkuras habis dari mata sedih itu.

Atas hadirnya suara itu. Renjun membeku seketika, ia tidak tau bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini. Mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan menangis didepan umum atau Mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan berdebat atas semua perdebatan yang tidak ada titik temunya. Renjun memejamkan matanya, perih. Itu yang dirasakan mata dan hati Renjun saat ini. Jika ia boleh memilih, ia tidak akan ikut Jaemin keluar hari ini. Namun hal itu adalah sebuah pilihan sebelum akhirnya ia terjebak disini.

Renjun menguatkan dirinya sebelum kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menghadapi apa yang kini ada dihadapannya. Ia mengulas senyum lembutnya, menatap wajah seseorang yang telah menciptakan banyak kekacauan dihidupnya – belakangan ini. Disisi lain Jaemin meradang melihat begitu lemahnya Renjun dengan masih mengukir sebuah senyuman.

" Ada apa Jeno-ya? " Renjun tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Senyuman dengan bekas airmata yang mengering dipipi halusnya. Dan Jeno tidak buta ataupun rabun untuk berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Orang itu meringis perih menatap Renjun.

" Bisakah kita bicara berdua? " suaranya begitu lembut saat memberikan penawaran tersebut kepada Renjun. Jaemin terlihat hendak melangkah dan menyembur Jeno dengan kata makiannya namun dengan cepat Renjun menahan Jaemin dan emosinya. Jaemin meradang untuk kedua kalinya ditempat yang sama. Namun ia luluh begitu melihat Renjun tersenyum lemah padanya seakan meminta izin untuk diperbolehkan memiliki privasi berdua saja dengan Jeno, hingga detik berikutnya Tangan kotor itu menyentuh pundak Renjun dan membawanya keluar Cafe. Jaemin ingin sekali mengguyur kepalanya dengan air es agar tidak ikut larut dengan rasa kecemburuan tidak beralasan miliknya, karena ia bukan siapa-siapa untuk berhak merasakan hal demikian.

" Aku bukanlah seorang yang brengsek, yang hanya mencari keuntungan darimu Renjun. Aku bukan orang yang pandai mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, apalagi orang itu kau "

Jeno, pria itu berucap dengan seluruh perasaannya. Menatap Renjun jauh kedalam matanya, mencari sebuah kepercayaan yang masih tersisa untuknya. Namun Renjun teguh dalam mempertahankan kekerasan hatinya. Mengapa tidak? Ia sudah banyak mengalami kesakitan yang diluar batas kemampuannya, jadi ia pikir tak perlu lagi memberikan sedikit perasaannya pada pria yang kini menyentuh kedua pundaknya.

" tapi kau melakukannya, Jeno. Kau benar-benar membuangku saat Donghyuck kembali dan berkilah bahwa selama ini kau hanya mencari hiburan? " Renjun menamparkan kata-kata itu dengan keras tepat diwajah Jeno, berharap Laki-laki itu tersadar bahwa selama ini Renjun hanya ia anggap sebagai penghibur hatinya saat Donghyuck tidak ada. Selama ini Renjun hanya dijadikan pelampiasan karena Jeno kehilangan Donghyuck yang ia sayangi.

" SEMUA ITU TIDAK BENAR! " Renjun memejamkan matanya erat saat Jeno dengan refleks mengguncangkan tubuhnya saat ia berteriak. Kemudian Jeno mengambil nafas dalam dan menetralkan emosinya yang tiba-tiba meluap.

Detik berikutnya ia menatap Renjun dengan penuh kelembutan, " Kau boleh berkata seperti itu, kau boleh menganggap aku seperti itu.. tapi kau harus tau, tidak ada kepura-puraan saat kita sedang bersama, Renjun. Aku benar-benar jatuh dan mengalir begitu saja saat bersamamu. Dan semua ungkapan cintaku selama ini pun benar benar berasal dari hatiku.. "

Renjun sedikit goyah dengan ucapan Jeno barusan, terlihat ia agak melemahkan pandangnnya dan mencoba mencari kebenaran itu dimata Jeno dan, Ya, ia melihatnya. Ia melihat adanya ketegasan dalam mata Jeno yang memancarkan kejujurannya, ia sudah lama mengenal Jeno dan ia yakin akan hal itu. Renjun mencoba mengukir senyum lembut setelahnya membuat hati Jeno bergetar.

Jeno melepaskan cengkramannya pada pundak Renjun dan membuat jarak diantara keduanya. Ia melengoskan pandangannya dari senyuman itu, dan disitu Renjun merasa sesuatu yang tidak baik sedang menanti untuk diucapkan oleh Jeno. Pria itu tampak mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi kemudian berkata lagi.

" Namun aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Donghyuck, Renjun. Dia ada di masalaluku dan akan tetap kupertahankan hingga masa depanku "

Demi Tuhan, Renjun merasa seakan saat ini Jeno dan Donghyuck sedang membunuhnya dan mengambil hatinya dengan penuh darah kemudian meremasnya dihadapan Renjun. Renjun ingin tertawa akan rasa sakitnya sendiri, ingin menertawai dirinya yang melemah hanya karena ucapan manis seorang Lee Jeno. Namun ia tidak bisa, air matanya selalu menang dalam semua hal yang menyakitkan.

" Jadi aku hanya orang yang menyelip diantara hubungan kalian berdua? Tapi kenapa selama ini kau tidak mengatakannya, Jeno? Kau membuatku menjadi orang jahat karena berada diantara kalian.. aku pun hampir gila saat semua orang menudingku telah merebutmu dari Donghyuck, aku selalu dituduh perebut kebahagiaan Donghyuck, temanku sendiri "

Begitu Renjun berucap dalam sekali tarikan nafas, ia menyingkirkan rasa sakitnya dan mengedepankan masalah lain, seolah ia merasa bersalah telah mengkhianati teman masa kecilnya itu. Padahal tragisnya ia benar-benar tidak tau jika Jeno dan Donghyuck adalah sepasang kekasih dan ia disini hanya korban. Korban seorang Lee Jeno, ia mengorbankan perasaannya saat itu dan membuat Jeno bahagia saat ditinggal Donghyuck dalam masa koma nya. Dan ia benar-benar tidak tau kalau perasaannya tidak akan terbalas, sebesar apapun itu karena yang paling berharga bagi Jeno hanyalah Donghyuck.

" ... " Jeno terlarut dalam keheningannya dalam memikirkan bagaimana ia meninggalkan Renjun tanpa orang itu jatuh dalam kesakitan dan tetap bertahan pada Donghyuck, cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

Hal gila macam apapun itu, Jeno tetap tidak bisa membuat Renjun bahagia setelah ia menyakitinya dengan berkata bahwa sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Donghyuck.

Lee Jeno memang serakah, ia mencintai keduanya dan ia diharuskan untuk memilih salah satunya. Perasaan Jeno pada Donghyuck pastilah sangat dalam, mereka sudah bersama sejak duduk dibangku SMP dan menjalin kisah-kisah romansa lainnya, sampai pada akhirnya Donghyuck mengalami kecelakaan pada satu hari setelah kelulusannya dari SMA dan itu yang membuatnya jatuh koma selama 4 tahun lamanya. Saat itu Renjun tidak tau kalau Jeno adalah kekasih Donghyuck, teman masa kecilnya. Karena saat itu Renjun baru saja kembali dari China untuk meneruskan pendidikannya di Korea, yang ia tau hanya Donghyuck, teman kecilnya yang jatuh koma akibat kecelakaan fatal yang menimpahnya dan Lee Jeno, seseorang dengan wajah sedih yang membutuhkan semangat baru yang ia temui di Rumah Sakit saat ia pergi menengok Donghyuck. Dan jadi seperti itu lah semua hal saling berkaitan hingga membuat Renjun merasa seperti orang bodoh karena tidak menyadari hal ini sejak awal.

Lalu bagaimana perasaan Jeno kepada Renjun, benarkah itu hanyalah sekedar pelampiasan?

Memang terlalu serakah jika Jeno mengatakan ia ingin bersama Renjun, tapi mengingat bagaimana ia memulai hari-harinya dengan bantuan Renjun yang selalu ada disampingnya. Jujur Jeno sangat nyaman berada disisi Renjun, menatapnya, melihat senyum penuh kelembutan itu yang selalu membuat hatinya bergetar, menegaskan untuk cukup membohongi orang yang tak berdosa itu. Namun memeluk Renjun juga membuatnya semakin tamak untuk terus bisa memiliki Renjun, memafaatkan perasaannya untuk dijadikannya Rumah Kedua setelah Donghyuck.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Jeno. Kembalilah kepada Donghyuck karena ia yang lebih membutuhkanmu "

Renjun kali ini tidak menangis, ia tersenyum lembut sesuai ciri khasnya. Walaupun sebenarnya yang saat ini ia rasakan adalah SAKIT. Namun ia terlalu jahat jika harus mengikuti kata hatinya dan memaksakan keinginannya terhadap Lee Jeno.

Jeno menatap Renjun tidak percaya, hatinya terlalu lembut untuk disakiti dan Jeno melakukannya. Siapapun tolong lemparkan Jeno ke Neraka setelah ini.

" Tapi.. aku harap setelah ini kita tidak bertemu lagi, aku, kau ataupun Donghyuck. Aku benar-benar ingin lepas darimu Jeno. Karena jika memang tidak bisa bersama, aku akan memilih pergi.. bersamamu seperti ini pun membuat perasaanku tetap terikat. Dan itu menyakitkan, aku harap kau mengerti "

Itulah yang terakhir kali Renjun katakan, karena detik berikutnya ia sudah beranjak dari tempat itu. Dan Jeno pun tidak terlihat menahan kepergiannya.

" Ia memang tidak ingin bersamaku " ucap Renjun dalam hati bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang mulai turun dan rintikan hujan yang mulai membasahi puncak kepalanya.

" RENJUN HENTIKAN! " Jaemin terus berusaha menenangkan Renjun dengan segala kekacauannya, dimana-mana bunyi barang-barang terbanting.

Renjun kembali meluapkan emosinya, ia melemparkan seluruh bantal dan menarik paksa sprei kasurnya hingga robek. Membanting segala barang-barang plastik ataupun kaca yang ada dimejanya, bahkan melemparkan vas bunga ke lemari kaca hingga semuanya benar-benar kacau akibat kekalutannya. Renjun jatuh terduduk dilantai dengan tangisan yang sangat memilukan, Jaemin pun sempat meremas dadanya sekilas melihat Renjun yang depresi seperti ini.

Jaemin mengikuti Renjun yang bersimpuh dilantai, melihatnya menangis seperti ini benar-benar membuat Jaemin lemah. Mata itu menatap kearah Jaemin, " Apakah salah jika aku menginginkan kebahagiaan Donghyuck? aku sangat menginginkanya, aku sangat mengharapkan perasaannya padaku lebih dari sekedar mencari pelampiasan.. " Renjun mengucapkannya beriringan dengan suara tangisan yang senantiasa mengalun dari bibir ranumnya.

Jaemin tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menatap Renjun dalam diam. Namun Jaemin tidak akan pernah bisa tenang jika ia belum bisa membuat Renjun tenang saat masa terberatnya seperti ini, lalu kemudian Jaemin menggiring Renjun kedalam pelukannya, Renjun menangis dalam pelukannya, seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Mengelus surai halus itu, walaupun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, tapi Jaemin berusaha membuat Renjun nyaman bersamanya.

" Bisakah aku mendapatkan Jenoku kembali? Aku tidak masalah jika tidak berteman lagi dengan Donghyuck.. "

" Jangan egois, kau bukan anak kecil lagi " Jaemin pun mengeluarkan suaranya, kali ini setengah berbisik. Namun ia yakin Renjun dapat mendengarnya.

" Jika dengan menjadi anak kecil aku bisa mendapatkan Jenoku kembali, aku rela "

Jaemin tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dengan paksa lalu menatap Renjun dengan tajam,

" Bukankah kau sudah mendengar penjelasan Jeno?! Ia ingin bersama Donghyuck. itu berarti ia tidak menginginkanmu, Renjun. Berhentilah mengharapkannya seperti orang bodoh "

Detik itu juga Renjun berhenti dari tangisannya dan menatap Jaemin dengan pandangan kosong. Kata-kata Jaemin barusan, entah telah menyadarkannya atau malah menyakitinya. Dan Jaemin sedikit tersentak dengan persepsinya sendiri, dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Renjun dan satu langkah lagi, Jaemin berhasil menyentuh bibir itu, mengecupnya sebentar dan peristiwa itu berhasil membawa Renjun kembali ke dunia nya saat ini. Renjun mendorong Jaemin dengan kuat, memang telat untuk respon sebuah ciuman, tapi Renjun benar-benar terkejut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?! '' wajah Renjun kini terlihat merah padam, namun Jaemin sangat paham apakah ia sedang menahan malu atau malah menahan amarah. Renjun sontak berdiri bahkan sebelum Jaemin memberi tanggapan, Renjun malah mengusirnya dari kamarnya dan Jaemin tidak bisa memberi perlawanan seperti apapun, ia mengerti bagaimana Renjun. Dan kali ini ia merasa bersalah atas tindakan bodohnya pada Renjun.

" Tolong jangan ganggu aku dulu, aku ingin sendiri " kata-kata itu Renjun ucapkan sebelum akhirnya ia menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya untuk Jaemin.

Renjun duduk pada tepi ranjangnya, ia menatap kembali koper besar yang ada diatas kasurnya. Renjun sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke China, toh kuliahnya disini sudah selesai dan ia pun sudah tidak punya alasan lain untuk menetap disini, kalau dulu ada Lee Jeno lalu sekarang? Renjun sudah memikirkan ini dengan kepala dingin, dan keputusannya ini sudah bulat. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap sebuah frame, disitu ada selembar foto dirinya dan Jeno yang terpajang.

Renjun menghela nafasnya panjang lalu meletakkan frame itu diatas kasurnya yang rapih dengan posisi terbalik. Ia tidak akan membawa satu barangpun yang berhubungan dengan Lee jeno.

Kini Renjun menyeret kopernya menuju pintu, ia tersenyum lembut menatap keadaan kamarnya yang lenggang kemudian ia bergumam sendiri, " Berhenti mengharapkan ketidakmungkinan, Huang Renjun "

Sebelum pesawat yang Renjun tumpangi take-off, ia sempat mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada Jaemin. Orang itu sama sekali tidak tau atas berita kepergiannya ini, dan Renjun yakin ia akan merindukan Jaemin.

" Jaemin, maafkan aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu dan membuatmu masuk kedalam urusanku, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi akan ku repotkan, karena mulai besok kita sudah tidak bisa saling bertemu. Aku ingin berpamitan padamu Jaemin, aku pulang ( "

Begitulah isi pesan singkat dari Renjun, Jaemin mengerutkan keningnya dan tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti ada tamparan keras pada dadanya, ia merasa begitu sesak. Jaemin mencoba menghubungi Renjun lagi namun tak ada jawaban, ponselnya non aktif. Jalan terakhir, Jaemin langsung meluncur ke bandara saat itu juga, ia menyadari tidak menemukan tanda-tanda apapun akan keberadaan Renjun, dan setelah mencari informasi ternyata pesawat yang Renjun tumpangi sudah take-off sekitar 1 jam yang lalu.

Jaemin mendudukan dirinya dengan lemas pada kursi tunggu, ia menatap ponselnya sejenak

" Aku akan menunggumu kembali, Renjun. Dan akan aku katakan yang sebenarnya... "

Atau mungkin Jaemin akan pergi menyusul Renjun saat waktunya tepat, saat Renjun telah sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya.

KKEUT!!

Aku tau ini endingnya menggantung ;v tapi biarin, namanya juga ff galau ya hehe maafkan aku. Dan ini sebenernya folder lama yang ngendep dilaptop wkwk kira kira aku nulis ini awal 2017 an dan baru bisa ku publish sekarang hahaha.

Anyway aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang sudah review dan favorite ff ku yang walk You Home WSIDY huhuhu makasih karena sudah menotice tulisanku yang tidak bagus ini TAT

Buat fenfik yang ini aku mau minta maaf karena mungkin isinya tidak sesuai ekspektasi, gak hepi ending :v tapi semoga saja tetep suka ya, jangan lupa review ya biar aku termotivasi lagi buat menulis cerita lainnya hahaha.

Aku republish lagi ini karena yang sebelumnya kok tiba tiba ngilang ya padahal gak aku hapus T_T yang tau kenapa bisa kasih tau aku deh. makasih !

THANKYOU AND SEE YOU!


End file.
